Conventionally, in inverter-integrated electric compressors for vehicle use, a motor for driving a compressor section is disposed in a pressure container, and consequently a terminal for externally supplying the motor with power is required to ensure the airtightness of the pressure container in addition to insulation.
Therefore, to ensure the insulation and airtightness required for the terminal, various terminals have been proposed (see, for example, Patent Citations 1 and 2).